Tokyo Teddy Bear
by Momi Kirkland Vargas
Summary: Para muchos jóvenes de su edad ir a la escuela era un lugar para estar con gente y platicar de sus gustos, tener momentos amenos, relajados y divertidos ; pero, para él, solo era un lugar gris, un lugar en el cual no estaba seguro, fuera de su mundo controlado por sí mismo.


**Holi...soy yo de nuevo, aunque esta vez la historia no es mia, es de mi amiga valeria, que le da flojera hacerse una cuenta xDDD sdhsbjha en fin, esto es asakiku... es nuestra otp asi que le dije que lo subiria, no se sorprendan ella y yo narramos muy diferente xD -sin mas los dejo con el primer capitulo de su fic- **

**Recordemos una vez mas que Hetalia no me pertenece QwQ sino a Hidekaz Himaruya**

Con sus escasos 15 años entendía perfecto lo que sucedía…las situaciones lo habían hecho un muchacho introvertido, completamente alejado de la sociedad y sin expectativas de vida.

Para muchos jóvenes de su edad ir a la escuela era un lugar para estar con gente y platicar de sus gustos, tener momentos amenos, relajados y divertidos ; pero, para él, solo era un lugar gris, un lugar en el cual no estaba seguro, fuera de su mundo controlado por sí mismo.

El lugar que podría llamar hogar, era aun peor, las personas que allí vivan eran aun más desconocidas para él , su madre sumida en su propia depresión por un marido desconsiderado, y su padre que hacia cuanto quería …agrediendo a quien se interpusiese en su camino; muchas veces intento de hablar con su madre y a veces … aun lo intentaba.

**_Oka-san… Emmm…. Hoy hay una exposición de música,… a la cual me gustaría que me acompañaras… _**- le miraba de re-ojo y hablaba pausado… mas entrecortado-

No hubo respuesta por parte de la madre… ella seguía mirando por la ventana frente a una taza de café , ida, como si en ella no hubiese nada, solo un cuerpo vacio; optó por dejarla sola en la lúgubre y triste cocina, fue al pasillo y miro a su alrededor … la casa era espaciosa pero oscura, con las cortinas cerradas impidiendo el paso de la luz, las habitaciones con poca luz, el living donde solía recostarse su padre al llegar estaba oscuro y en silencio, la mesita de centro tenía un unas cuantas latas de cerveza y colillas de cigarrillos; observo el reloj 3:30 PM su padre llegaría en una hora y media más … aun tenía algo de tiempo , así que subió a su habitación y arreglo sus cosas lo que necesitaba y varias cosas extra " por emergencias " pensó y a lo que emergencias se refería …era por si no llegaría.

Bajo a la cocina por algo para comer… lo preparo y lo arreglo…. al darse vuelta se encontró con su padre parado en la puerta de la cocina.

**_A donde crees que vas mocoso_** – lo miraba atemorizante hacia abajo… él era bastante alto y corpulento… por lo que era de temer-

**_Saldré_** – fue lo único que contesto, frívolo y sin ningún interés –

**_Y tú crees que puedes hacer la mierda que se te antoje! En este lugar mando yo! Y si yo quiero….tu no sales!_**- alzaba cada vez más la vos… atemorizando con su cuerpo entrando a la cocina –

- Kiku lo miro con total odio… tomo su mochila con cuidado y retrocedía por el rededor de la mesa –

**_Ya te dije estúpido enano! _** - levantaba la voz al tiempo que entraba más a la cocina –

- apenas tuvo la oportunidad de un descuido de su padre, salió corriendo por el pasillo hacia la puerta-

**_DONDE DEMONIOS VAS!_** – tomo un plato de la mesa y se lo arrojo hacia la cabeza –

- logro esquivarlo un poco, de modo que le llego en el hombro… dolía pero aun así abrió la puerta y corrió lejos de ese odiado lugar –

Sacó su teléfono 3:40, no había planeado salir tan temprano, la llegada de improviso de su padre lo dejo sin aliento… la exposición comenzaría dentro de casi tres horas, ¿qué haría para pasar el rato?; decidió dar unas vueltas por el centro de la ciudad y luego fue al parque, se puso sus auriculares, música al máximo y comenzó su recorrido.

Llegando al parque se sentó en una banca bastante aislada de todo… procurando que nadie lo fuese a molestar allá, de su mochila saco un libro y comenzó a leer; estaba tranquilo, de pronto cayó una pelota de futbol en su cabeza, sacándolo por completo de sus ideas… miró a su alrededor y de entre los arbustos salió un chico rubio, con una mejilla algo magullada.

- el muchacho lo miro… y le sonrió – **_hey niño!… ¿has visto una pelota caer por allí? _**

- el pequeño japonés no hizo ni el más mínimo movimiento... ni siquiera intento responderle... solo no le prestó atención –

**_Are! Hey! Escuchaste lo que dije? _**– Se le acerco un poco mas… mirándolo fijamente –

- seguía sin hacerle caso…esperando que se aburriese y se largase dejándolo leer en paz…. Pero parecía que eso no pasaría, ya que el niño se acercaba más y se acomodaba a su lado invadiendo su espacio personal –

- el muchacho miro curioso lo que el otro leía – **_oye niño… ¿que lees?... ¿es interesante?... hey!... porque no me escuchas… ¿eres sordo? _**– y con esto último puso una mano media sucia sobre la lectura del japonés –

- esto saco completamente de sus casillas al japonés… el cual cerró de golpe el libro…se levantó y lo miró con odio- ¡**_A QUE VIENE TODO ESO! ADEMAS DE INVADIR EL ESPACIO PERSONAL DE LOS DEMAS ¡! ¡ES MOLESTO!_** – Alzo la voz a lo que más le dieron sus pulmones –

- el chico rubio lo miró y rió a carcajadas – **_ahahahah! Genial! Pensé que no hablabas! _**

- el japonés quedo a cuadros, jamás pensó en esa reacción después de el mal trato... Solo se limitó a suspirar, sentarse y apuntarle con un dedo una dirección – **_tu pelota está por allá _**– sin más continúo leyendo –

- rio – **_gracias! _**– fue por ella… y lo miró, sentándose nuevamente a su lado con una amplia sonrisa –

- volvió a suspirar… al parecer no se iría más; se limitó a seguir inmerso en su libro sin prestarle atención-

**_Y… ¿qué haces aquí solo? _**– le preguntó sin más –

- sin despegar la vista del libro – **_lo normal es que la gente se presente antes… ¿no crees?_**

**_Ah! Si lo siento_** – le extendió una mano medio sucia –**_ mi nombre es Arthur Kirkland _**– le sonrió ampliamente –

- en nipones miró la mano y luego lo miró con desagrado –

- el rubio miro su mano – **_he he! Lo siento _**– y se la limpio lo más que pudo en su ropa… y la volvió a extender con una gran sonrisa –

- el japonés le observó y tomó muy poco su mano estrechándola casi apenas – **_mi… mi nombre es… Kiku Honda_** – dijo tímidamente –

**_Wow… no pareces ser de aquí… ¿verdad? _**- lo observaba… ya que a simple vista no se veía que fuese ingles... más aun ahora con su nombre –

**_N... no, no lo soy… soy japonés_**- respondió aun mas tímido –

**_Vaya… ahora es mas evidente el por qué de tu nombre… es raro_** – sonrío –

**_L…lo… - _**iba a responder –

**_Pero lindo_** – le sonrío –

- Japón se ruborizo muy levemente – **_g… gracias_** – desvió la mirada –

- en eso aparece un grupo de chicos sucios, algo mascullados y sudados por jugar, que al parecer eran sus amigos –

**_HEY! Arthur! ¿Vas a venir? _**– le grito uno de sol chicos –

**_No! Gracias!_** – respondió este sin más –

- uno de los chicos miro al japonés y le dijo a su amigo – **_¿Qué haces con él? Es un aburrido, no se junta con nadie… mejor ven con nosotros _**

- el nipón no hiso más que agachar más la cabeza y sumirse en su libro –

- el ingles que no encontró nada educado lo que dijo se levantó, se acerco al chico y no hizo mejor que pegarle un pelotazo dirigido especialmente y con fuerza a su cara … por lo cual el otro muchacho cayo de espalda al suelo muy bruscamente- **_vayan ustedes a jugar… me quedare aquí_** – terminó por decir –

- el japonés lo quedo mirando muy sorprendido… le había pegado así sin más a uno de sus amigos… más aun…solo porque dijo algo que en verdad era cierto –

- el pequeño ingles fue y se sentó nuevamente a su lado… pero ahora su ceño estaba fruncido –

**_p… por qué hiciste… eso?_**- le dijo mirándolo aun sorprendido –**_ ellos querían divertirse contigo_**

**_Si… pero no me gusta que la gente hable mal de los demás_**- seguía con el ceño fruncido –

**_Pero…si lo que te dijeron es verdad? _**– se volvió a su libro…pero sin leerlo –

**_Aun así… además... eso lo debo averiguar y juzgar yo mismo… ¿no crees? _**– aun seguía con el ceño fruncido…ni siquiera le miraba –

- el japonés lo miraba ahora sorprendido… más bien admirado, nadie había preferido quedarse con el menos alguien desconocido… sonrío levemente – **_estoy leyendo un libro sobre caballeros y dragones… es muy interesante… ¿quieres leer conmigo?_**

- el muchacho rubio lo miro con los ojos brillantes y una muy amplia sonrisa – **_CLARO! _** - se sentó cómodamente a su lado y se puso a leer –

- para el japonés… ese día había sido en su principio nefasto… y hasta el encuentro con el chico ingles lo seguía siendo, pero después de lo ocurrido… pero desde ese muy extraño y odioso encuentro comenzó una amistad que posiblemente seria buena… posiblemente…. Fue lo que pensó el pequeño japonés, pero… quizá había hecho un amigo bastante molesto -

reviews(?)


End file.
